Jeff Orgasms for the First Time!
Jeff's Experiment. After Jeff had killed his entire family, he had to outrun the police, and he did. Jeff was lurking in shadows and sneaking through nooks and crannys until he finally made it to an abandoned warehouse. Upon arrival, he had found cases of abandoned laptop computers, he thought that he might just kill time waiting to strike again, and we all know how much Jeff loves killing. He opened the laptop and started it up. He had created an account and everything for it, and around fifteen minutes later he finally finished setting it up. He started surfing the web for pictures of his work, so he looked up the local news channels website and poked around for a bit and discovered nothing! He was furious! He did not know what to do with himself, he wanted others to know of his beautiful work. Then he noticed a subheading listing todays date. "Site may be down due to scheduled maintnence." What? Guess he has to wait till the world, or at least the county, saw his work. He was still angry and decided to throw the laptop. It hit a earby crate with another label on it, it was labeled "126PRN". Being as curious as a bunny in a hacksaw factory, he opened the crate. Playboys. Tons of playboys filled the crate to the rim, and Jeff felt something he had never felt before. He looked down and saw his large weapon standing upright and erect, and slightly throbbing. He undid his pants and looked at his bleached, throbbing and raw fleshy member wondering how to get rid of this phenominon. He did not want to admit it, but if he was to kill again then he would feel very embarrased doing it with this, so what to do. He looked at the magazine, tempting him with some hidden inside need. It was primal, and Jeff loved it. He always followed his primal instincts, that was one of the reasons he killed. He grabbed the magazine and his imagination went on. He was with the woman on the cover, she was blonde and wearing a red unitard with slightly bent rabbit ears on her head, and she was fingering Jeff to come to her. He stood there wondering if he should listen, and he did thinking 'What could happen?". She gently ran her fingers down his arms and grabbed hif knife, she cut off his clothes and grabbed him by the dick. She looked at him with a more angry look now, and Jeff liked it. The anger, the pashion, it reminded him of those kids from school and how they screamed when he had that very same look. She yelled at him. "You better fucking do as I say" Jeff nodded. He was enjoying this, but it was not helping his... problem, we shall say. "I'm gonna help ya with yer problem, but only if you're a good boy." Jeff frowned at this, he was never good! He strived to be as bad as he could as of this point! But he agreed, thinking she really would help him. "Good, now strip down!" He did. She kneeled down and grabbed him. He was jolted at her forwardness in the situation! She noticed this, and smiled. He noticed something too, she wasn't the putred normal girl anymore... No, she was the man he saw that night in his room, and as he noticed this. Just as Jeff was going to turn back and grab something to kill him with, the man started licking him. Jeff had no time to process what was going on, but it did not matter to him because he was in paradise! He had never felt something so amazing and splendiful ever in his horrible amazing life! Then he felt a pressure building inside him, Jeff could not hold back this pressure for much longer so he let it explode into the mans mouth. He licked his lips and said "Good job!" Jeff looked down and it was all red. He kept spewing blood from his member and did not know how to make it stop! Just as he thought he would finally reach death, he woke up on the factory floor. He had passed out after a wooden plank flew off the crate and smashed his head. He noticed a pool of white paste on him, but he paid no mind as he realised his "Problem" was gone. He had been ready to kill once more, and he took note that he should participate in this "Activity" more often so he does not get distracted while killing ever a Category:HAHA OH WOW! Category:DO NOT DELETE Category:Awesome